Kisa in the Club?
by slashingfruit101
Summary: Kisa was no normal person, she was different from everyone else. She just wanted to read and get through school. But she noticed some things were different and opened her mouth for once. She ended up getting pulled into the infamous Host Club, what is she going to do? The normally quiet girl has a lot to say for once, but how is she going to phrase it? I do not own OHSHC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Okay this is my eighth story! I admit this definitely isn't my best, at least first chapter wise. *tear* I do believe it will get better I just didn't know how to start this one. This OC is based off of my character Kisa who you see in Animefreak Amii's story Attention! Attention All Hosts! 2.

**XxXxX**

Greetings Earthlings . . . okay forget it. Konnichiwa, I am Kisa and no I am not an alien. My last name will not be disclosed yet but I will tell you that this is going to be an interesting year for me, I can tell just my looking at the hideously pink building. I looked on and sighed before pushing my wide rimmed glasses up my face and walked forward.

I saw the hideous female uniforms and cringed before looking down at my redone boy uniform, smiling slightly. _'Well, this is better than the giant mustard costume they have the girls wearing. I would never be caught dead in that dress. I would haunt the person who put me in that dress!' _

I wore the boy's uniform, sort of. I wasn't permitted to wear the pants, sadly, so I wore a black pencil skirt with their blue blazer and white blouse. I wore a red tie to be a little different. I wore a Pandora charm bracelet on my right hand's wrist and on my left hand ring finger a silver ring, which people constantly ask me about I don't know why though. People could see a shiny silver chain hanging from the pocket of my pencil skirt; if I were to take the object out people would see my silver, polished pocket watch with an Irish clatter on it. I, also, had a neon green street in my brunette ringlets. People constantly ask if I got a perm, which I didn't it is my natural hair and asking me that is one of my biggest pet peeves.

I walked with my nose in a book, expertly avoiding bumping into people. I went to the office and met the kind lady who worked at the desk. I closed my book before I spoke, showing every bit of respect to the woman. "Good Morning, Ma'am. I am Kisa and it's a pleasure to meet you." I gave a low bow before standing straight and gave a smile to the woman. She looked at me with a small smile. "What is your last name?" I almost flinched but was able to prevent it. "I did not give my last name, Ma'am. I should be just Kisa in the system. I hope it is no trouble for you." The woman nodded, albeit confused.

"Ah I found you. Are you wearing the wrong uniform?" I gave a sheepish smile, "No, Ma'am. I received permission to wear this in replacement to the official girl's uniform. I was not permitted to wear slacks though." "Very well," The woman handed me my schedule and sent me on my way. I gave a thank you and another low bow before leaving. _'After all, if you stay on the good side of those with authority you will get far in life and it can save your rear in the long run.'_ I had a small smirk which I hid behind my now open again book.

I found my way through the maze like hallways to my classroom. I introduced myself to the teacher before he left so that way he knew I arrived on time. I walked to the end of the hallway and sat in a corner, away from the hustle bustle of the students. I sat in my corner reading another book since I finished the last one; this one was about the Greek gods, a favorite topic of mine. I am aware that I received strange looks but I don't know why, I had my legs folded in a way so nothing was showing. Maybe it was because of my uniform? Bah, it doesn't matter. They don't know me and I don't know them. They are rich snobs and I am . . . I am what?

The bell rang and students were rushing to their classes and I just sat still, not looking up from my half way done book. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" I flinched at the unexpected, loud, yet cute voice. I had my eyes look up from my book to see a cute, blonde, short boy. I pushed my glasses up my nose to I could see clearer. "Arigatō, but I will not. My class is right there," I pointed to the classroom right in front of me, "and I have to wait for the teacher to get me."

The boy's cinnamon brown eyes widened, "You're new?!" "Hai, I am. Now you better hurry or you'll be late. You both are third years, are you not?" The short blonde's eyes widened and the dark haired tall one's eyes thinned. "How did you know?" "Call it a lucky guess. You cannot look as young as you are and where that uniform for no reason. Plus your eyes," I pointed to my own with a small, closed mouth smile. I looked up at the bell and took out my pocket watch clicking it open and looking at the roman numerals for the time. "The bell will ring in one minute and twenty-four seconds. You both better hurry." The shorter one looked confused while the tall one expression never changed.

'_Okay tall, dark, and handsome has one hell of a poker face. I will never play cards with him. The short, blonde definitely knows more then he lets on. Look at me I am a female Sherlock Holmes.'_ I gave a small sigh before setting on my own poker face standing up and walking to the door waiting to be summoned by the teacher.

When I heard my name called I walked forward with my nose in my book. I briefly looked up, quickly sweeping my tricolored eyes over the room before going back into my book to put together what I saw. A majority of the girls were seated around two boys. One was a blonde who was twirling a red rose in his hand and looking at me with curiosity in his violet eyes. The other had dark black hair and wore glasses; the glare from the glasses prevented me from seeing his eyes. He had a little black notebook in his hand and was writing something down.

I stayed still, standing in front of the room with judging eyes watching me. "Introduce yourself." That was the only thing the teacher told me. I bowed my head to the teacher, "Hai sensei." I turned to face my classmates, "Konnichiwa, I am Kisa." I kept it short and sweet, hoping to be told where I am to sit, but the teacher had other plans. "Kisa-san please tell the class about yourself. I fixed my glasses that were sliding down my nose, and smiled politely at the class.

"Very well sensei. I am from America but I am German, so please don't mind if I start to speak in German. I came to Japan for multiple reasons. I absolutely love the Japanese culture and was given the opportunity to learn here in this school. I love to read and learn. I am a coffee and chocolate addict, although I abhor instant coffee." I scrunched up my nose remembering the taste of that foul excuse of coffee. "Oh! I had almost forgotten to say that I am an otaku." I finished with a smile, happy that I spoke clearly and efficiently in Japanese, pronouncing the words correctly.

"Any questions?" I mentally cursed the teacher for saying that, I just want to be seated! I hate being in front of a bunch of people and speaking to them all. I can feel my legs shaking and I doubt people haven't noticed. I can talk the talk, most of the time, but I can't truly walk the walk.

I saw a girl who looked at me with an expression I can only describe as curiosity mixed with slight disgust. "Hai?" I asked wondering what she was going to ask, but I had a good idea as to what. "What are you wearing?" _'Knew it.'_ "I disliked the garish dress. I thought it as uncomfortable and preferred the boy's uniform. Sadly, I would not be permitted to wear the slacks but I am permitted the upper part of the uniform as long as I wear a pencil skirt and appropriate footwear." The girl looked skeptical but accepted the answer.

"What is your last name, princess?" I felt my eyebrow tick hearing the word 'princess'. "I would like to ask you to refrain from referring to me as 'princess' if you don't mind. And I shall not tell you, or anyone else, my last name." He pouted when I told him to stop calling me princess and looked very confused when I refused to tell him my last name. _'At least I am being fair and not telling __anyone__ my last name.' _I went back to reading my book, hoping, no praying, no more questions will be asked.

"Are you going to the host club?" I heard a random girl ask out. _'Well so much for praying for no more questions.' _"Host . . . club?" I questioned, glancing up I saw the 'Princess' blonde boy look at me with eager violet eyes and the boy he sat next to glance up slightly from his little black book. I went back to reading believing it to be a trifling matter. "Yeah, the Host Club." I heard another girl say with a dreamy tone and look in her eyes.

'_On second thought it might be quite interesting.' _With one hand I snapped the book I was reading closed, after placing a book mark in the page. I looked up and fixed my glasses with a small smile/smirk on my face. "Tell me about this 'Host Club' it sounds quite interesting." The girls in the room all looked like they were in La-la land.

Then the girls in the class went on and on about the hosts, and honestly I was between interested and bored. From what I got the two boys in my class that the girls surrounded were the King and Vice President of the infamous Host Club. "So what do you think? Doesn't it sound amazing?!" I gave a sigh, "No comment." "Huh?!" "I don't know if any of you had seen the movie Bambi but Thumper the rabbit said something and I live by it, most of the time at least." They looked at me expectantly. I used my pointer finger and pushed my glasses up my nose before looking at my class, "He said, and I quote, 'If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all.' I heard that as a child and I live by it, most of the time."

The class looked at me like I was crazy. I looked back in my book before the class erupted . . . or at least the girls did. I looked up with one chocolate eyebrow raised in confusion, "What?" I saw the blonde guy crying and several girls were consoling him. "How can you have nothing nice to say about the Host Club?!" A random girl yelled out. I opened my mouth to speak but was beat to it. "I know! She has never been to it so she hasn't experienced it yet!" The other girls in the room were nodding rapidly and the blonde guy stopped crying and was smiling with sparkly eyes and hands folded.

'_Bipolar much?' _I thought it wise to keep my mouth shut from all the excitement. "Well let's start class." _'Thank you sensei but you couldn't have interrupted and saved me earlier!' _"Hai, sensei. Where may I be seated?" The teacher pointed out a seat in the back near the window; I bowed and went to my seat. I sat down and apparently I was next to a window.

I listened and took notes diligently but I kept feeling like I was being watched. I kept my face trained on the paper but had my eyes sweep over the room. I hadn't noticed anything unusual or anyone looking at me or in my direction. Finally, the lunch bell rang and the teacher warned the class that the test was right after lunch. The entire class, or everyone but Mr. Note Book, groaned in unison.

The teacher then looked at me, "Kisa-san you will be able to take your test at a later date, if you wish so." I glanced up and sat up straight before addressing my teacher, "May I ask what the test is on?" "Ancient Greece." My eyes visibly widened and probably twinkled. "I'll take the test if you don't mind." The teacher, and most likely the whole class, looked shocked. "Kisa-san you are aware that if you take the test and fail you will not be able to retake it?" The teacher questioned me. "Yes I am completely aware." I sat up straight with a blank face.

Eventually we were able to leave the room and go to lunch. I grabbed my bag and left to go outside, I had seen some beautiful sakura trees with the blossoms falling off. I walked through the hallways and almost made it out before I bumped into a brunette with two red-head boys. I bowed low and apologized before standing up straight as a statue. I looked at the brunette and brought my eyebrows down low.

"Well that is quite unfair." The brunette looked confused, "What is?" "How is it that you get to wear slacks and I am not allowed?" The twins stiffened at the girl's side, "Haruhi is a boy duh!" The twin on the left said. "You don't need to lie; it is quite obvious that your friend here is a girl." They looked at me shocked, or at least the twins did the girl looked like she didn't care. _'Looks like I have to explain as usual.'_ "She does not have an Adam's Apple like male's our age usually have by now."

"We have to take her to the boss!" I heard the twin on the left say to his brother, who nodded in affirmation. They grabbed my arms and I acted on instinct or memory I should say. I quickly pulled my arms to myself to which they pulled their way. I quickly released my pulling and twisted back. The twins, not expecting their 'strength' to be turned against them, lost their grip and I ran. I may not be the most athletic girl but I ran.

I made it outside and calmed down back to my usual self. I pulled out my Greek mythology book and I pulled out my lunch. I ate as I read until I was interrupted. I beautiful sakura blossom fell on the page I was reading. _'Funny it fell when Persephone was being brought back to Demeter.' _I gently picked up the blossom, letting my stone cold expression melt into a true smile. I heard the warning bell ring signaling that we have to return to class. I felt my smile fade back to its set line and my eyes lose warmth. I looked at the flower and placed it in the book, between the first page and the cover.

I walked back to class with my nose in the book. I walked to my seat and sat down, noticing that I wasn't the only one in the classroom but I ignored my classmates. I felt someone watching me again and brought my eyes up only and I noticed the cause of my worries. I saw the violet eyed blonde looking at me, attempting to be discrete. He was crouching behind a desk with only his eyes and the tips of his fingers seen. I rolled my eyes internally and just kept an indifferent face, as if I never saw him.

The teacher entered the room and handed out the tests, looking a bit apprehensive as he gave me mine. I took the test with an emotionless face. I glanced through and saw that there was one hundred multiple choice questions, twelve true and false, and two BCR questions. The teacher said that we had until the end of class, so approximately an hour. As I went through the test I noticed how easy it was, _'was this a test for twelve year olds?! Eh, easy test means easy A.' _

I finished halfway through class and walked up to the teacher a bit irked by what he said. "Ah, I see that you want to wait to take the test. Well lucky for you I am nice; you can take the test next week." My smug teacher took a sip of his tea. I kept my face clear of emotion, "Actually, sensei I finished the test." My now shocked sensei choked on his tea, _'Ha! Take that! Boo ya!' _

I walked back to my seat and started the homework we were given. I finished all that I could do without a computer within twenty minutes leaving me with time to read a new book! Yay! I rummaged through my bag and took out another book from America, this time about animals. _'I've read this one twelve times already . . . oh well lucky number thirteen.'_

When the bell rang I finished my page and book marked it. I turned my head up and saw the faces of three girls in my class. It surprised, and slightly scared me, but I kept my bored face. "You're going' to the Host Club!" I looked at them, my stare unwavering, ". . . Denied." They looked at me incredulously. "Why not?!" "I hold no interest in going to the infamous 'Host Club.' Why spend time around flirts who have nothing better to do then give girls false hope." I told them before standing and leaving the room.

I walked to the library of the school, hoping that I would have some peace and quiet. _'This is no library! This is a gossip room!' _I mumbled complaints in German, unhappy about my lack of library options before I wondered out of the school and to the sakura tree I had sat at during lunch. _'Well at least it is quieter and I can concentrate before I head home.' _

I sat down beneath the beautiful tree and pulled out my sketch book, drawing the scene of the school in front of me. I felt my face relax into a gentle and true smile. Each brick was drawn carefully, starting from the bottom of the building and building up. I was about to start a window when I was grabbed by the arms. I suddenly look up and saw that it was the twins from earlier. I let my face fall back into bored mode and I kept my mouth shut.

"The boss wants to see you." I heard and saw both twins say in unison.

**XxXxX**

I only own Kisa and the random school girls I put in.

I do not own Bambi or Thumper.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Okay I definitely could do better and I will that's a promise! How do you think the hosts are going to react to her? How is she going to react to the hosts? What do you want Kisa to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you: DreamTrance14, Aitora x Otaku (So glad to see you reviewed!), superotakufan, sleepingfan, Mine craft kitten, Buffy H

I so recommend Animefreak Amii's stories! I love her Attention! Attention All Hosts stories!

Jog the memory time: _"The boss wants to see you." I heard and saw both twins say in unison._

**Let's begin . . . **

I stared at the two obviously brain washed twins, _'Or maybe their brains need to be washed. They do if these two think I am going to go with them.'_

I looked, unblinking at the two redheads, obviously freaking them out a bit. I smirked in my head, I love doing that. "Please, tell your boss that I will not see him today. If your boss wants to meet with me, he will have to work around my schedule. I would gladly plan a meeting some other day. So, to put it in lemans terms, tell him and yourselves to get a life and please leave me alone."

The two looked at my slack-jawed. I maintained a monotone, polite voice throughout my little monologue. While they were shocked I cleaned up my papers and frowned slightly when I saw my incomplete drawing and my frown deepened when I saw a slightly astray line where I had begun my window. I gently closed my book and placed it, carefully, into my bag. _'I want my satchel back! Okay, forget about school regulations for once. I will find a loophole for the no excess items. I am incomplete without my precious satchel!'_

I walked down the hill slowly, leaning backwards, so as not to tumble down. When I reached the bottom of the hill I felt large hands grab my upper arms. I froze suddenly and know my tri-colored eyes freeze over with fear. I slowly craned my brunette head up to meet the face of my captor. I saw the gray eyes and dark head of the tall male that accompanied the short, bubbly blonde that I met this morning.

I heard the laughing of two despicable redheads. "We came prepared Kung-Fu Lady! Mori-sempai take her away." The two made a 'Shoo-shoo' motion with their hands. I ran through my memories and mind for where his hands were and the situation I am in to find a way to get out of the situation. _'He has my arms and not my wrists, so . . . Ja!'_

I looked ahead and saw that I was just about to reach concrete. _'I don't want to hurt myself or the big guy so it's now or never.'_ I quickly brought my arms up then down and squatted. I hurriedly twisted my body and crawled under his legs. I started to run and turned to be running between the twins, who I didn't know were following us since they were oddly quiet, and the tall dark haired male. I ran as if my life was at stake.

I didn't get to far when I heard someone behind me. I hastily decided to use my last energy reserves and bolted. I saw the gate up ahead and smiled in my mind. _'Nearly there! But I didn't win yet.' _I quickly ran, hearing the clapping of the heal's of my shoes on the concrete. I gave a loud shriek when I felt the ground leave my feet. I craned my head back to see the tall third year under me.

He carried me like a sack of potatoes to his destination. I felt his should dig into my stomach, going up and down as he breathed heavily through his nose. I long ago gave up with hitting him in the back; there is no way I could hurt the stone that made his back. And I thought of the sure-fire way to hurt a guy . . . but sadly my legs were just too far up to kick him. So, that plan went down the drain with the fishes.

I saw that we were going up the spiral staircases and through a maze of hallways. I made an attempt to memorize the labyrinth but we made too many turns too fast. I was unable to keep up with it all.

"Might I ask as to why I am being manhandled by three males?" The guy carrying me grunted. "Ich hoffe, dass mein Gewicht ist als eine Belastung für sie. Für einmal bin ich froh, dass ich mich schwer. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich über mein Gewicht vor." I muttered under my breath, hoping they don't speak German, though I didn't say anything crude it was still mean.

"What does that mean?" The twin with his hair parted to my right asked. I crossed my dangling arms and brought my nose to the air, "Humph." _'If I wasn't so mature I would stick my tongue at him.'_ Then I realized I was showing my frustration and quickly dropped my arms and let my face drop into a poker face to rival Mr. Giant's.

"Boo~ Brother she is becoming boring again." "Doesn't matter, brother, we are here." I kept my face placid, resisting the temptation to look behind me to see where we are. Mr. Giant, as I had taken to call my captor, opened the door with one hand. He probably knew I would run the second he let me go. He walked in with long strides and the twin lackeys followed in suit.

He plopped me down on a light rose red loveseat and looked at my eyes, relaying the not so subtle message to 'Stay put or else I will get you again.' I snorted in my head but maintained my calm façade. He backed away from me and when he was a few feet away I saw a pink and blonde blob jump him, it was the short third year. _'What was his name, again?' _

I suddenly saw violet eyes in my personal space bubble. I didn't flinch, I didn't glare, and I didn't speak. I kept my poker face on without a hitch, that's what years of practice are for.

"How do you know my dear Haruhi-chan is a girl?!" He yelled as he jumped back and put his pointer finger not even a centimeter from my nose. I swept my eyes around the area to get a grasp of my surroundings. I saw the brunette from earlier wipe a hand down her face and sigh.

'_Yup, guys are troublesome. So, this is the infamous host club. Looks like trouble just waiting to happen. Oh wait, crazy is talking to me.'_ I raised a chocolate eyebrow to show him I didn't understand. He did some weird balance-on-one-leg stance and ran to a corner to cry. "Mommy! The princess isn't listening to me!" I felt my eyebrow tick at the princess but then I realized that he said 'Mommy' and I looked around for his mom.

"Tamaki you are so troublesome." I saw a be-speckled dark haired boy that was in my class say. _'That is mommy?! Don't laugh, don't laugh!'_ I managed to not laugh but I felt my mouth constantly twitching to smile. "Is she smiling?!" I move my eyes to see the twins pointing at me with one arm around each other. I let my mouth set into a firm line.

I saw the group all turn to look at me. "You devil twins! You lied." The self-proclaimed 'king' of the host club proclaimed. "Nu-uh! We swear she was smiling!" The trio continued to bicker amongst themselves.

I saw my glasses wearing classmate watch them and occasionally look in my direction and take notes in his black leather notebook. "I'm sorry about them, they are really idiots." I jumped from the sudden appearance of the girl, who I didn't see approach me. I gave a curt nod to her.

"We never got properly introduced. I am Fujioka, Haruhi." She gave me a small bow. "I am Kisa. It is a pleasure to me you and see you are sane." I bowed my head and kept my hands on my knees.

The room got quiet. "She speaks!" The violet eyed second year screamed. "That's the longest sentence she spoke, brother." "Did she just insult us brother?" And Mr. Notebook just wrote quickly into his notebook.

"How rude! Encase you have forgotten, I spoke quite a bit in class when introducing myself," I looked at violet eyed second year then look at the twins, "And I talked when I had to explain why Haruhi was obviously a girl. Also, take what I said as you will." I turned to Haruhi, "How do you deal with these dummkpfs?"

She looked at me strangely. I walked through what I said in my head and realized my mistake. "I apologize; I meant 'How do you deal with these idiots?' Sorry, I occasionally slip into German when I get frustrated." She closed her eyes and nodded, "I have no idea."

I sighed and then saw the short third year cautiously walk my way.

**Let's end here~**

Okay how was this? I wanted to write a chapter and this is what I could make quickly. So what do you think?

German to English

Ja – Yes

Ich hoffe, dass mein Gewicht ist l seine Belastung für sie. Für einmal bin ich froh, dass ich mich schwer. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich über mein Gewicht vor - I hope my weight is being a burden to you. For once I am happy I am heavy. Never thought I would be happy about my weight before.

Dummkophs – idiots

**Scene requests?**

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**What is Honey going to do?**

**What is Kisa going to do?**

**3 reviews for an update!**

Fruity-chan out peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you: Guest and Aitora X Otaku

Guest: Don't worry about spelling. And I didn't realize it but perhaps she is like Ciel. I was more concentrating on revealing another side of her that will develop or be seen in this and later chapters. I love Black Butler! I actually wrote and am still writing a fanfic of it, I already published several chapters of it.

Recap: _I sighed and then saw the short third year cautiously walk my way._

**Begin!**

As the midget of a third year approached me I couldn't help but wonder what he is up to. When he was finally in front of me I crossed my arms and moved my eyes to look down at him. I saw him look up through his bangs with his pink stuffed bunny held tightly in his arms.

I read his eyes, and seeing no threat in them, I allowed myself to relax . . . slightly. I loosened my shoulders so my crossed arms were out of comfort not defense and bowed my head down and cocked it to the side. My eyes lost the visible wall and became gentle. But only he and Haruhi, and perhaps Mr. Giant too, could see the chance in my demeanor. 

"Hai? What is it?" He looked up at me wordlessly and lifted his bunny up to my face. I saw a big blob of pink and two cute slightly muffed button eyes. I blinked once then twice. "Your bunny is quite cute. Is it a boy or a girl?" "Usa-chan is a boy." He then pushed the bunny toward me. _'I guess he wants me to hold him.' _

I, ever so gently, took the bunny from the blonde. I held it under its pink, soft arms and looked at it. I slowly hugged it to me and rubbed my cheek slightly against its worn cotton head with closed eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and gave the bunny back to its owner. "That is a special bunny, I can already tell." I softly spoke to Hunny.

The third year looked at me in a quizzing manner. Dissecting how honest I was being and who I am, yet for some strange reason I wasn't uncomfortable. He broke out into a smile and started bouncing on the souls of his shoes. "I know! Usa-chan is my best friend! So is Takashi, neh Takashi?" He looked up at Mr. Giant, as I have now dubbed the taller senior, and the giant grunted and nodded his head in response.

I listened to the two, well just Hunny talk, and responded when asked questions. I took out my pocket watch and looked at the time. "Scheiße! Ich werde zu spat!" I jumped up quickly and saw everyone look at me from my loud outburst and shocked expression. I looked quickly to Haruhi, Hunny, and Mr. Giant. "Auf Wiedersehen! Haruhi, Hunny, and you too." I said the last to Mr. Giant. _'Until he introduces himself to mei have no name to refer to him.' _

I said good bye to no one else and left, even after hearing the personification of trouble calling out to me. And yes, I mean the twins, and 'King' or trouble. I ran in the black three inch heeled Mary Jane's.

Now I normally love black shoes but I found them to be a bit . . . boring. So . . . I personalized them. I went through my craft box and took out a two fake green roses that was partially flat and glued one to each toe, slightly to the outside. It is subtle but not boring. A win for me.

Now where was I before I got side tracked? Oh yeah, was running these heels, guys have no idea how much of a hassle these things are! I quickly dodged through the corridors somehow, by a miracle, a managed to get to the front exit of the school. I pushed through the doors and ran through the gates. _'Thank goodness I can run in heels. Girl powers rock!' _

I ran through the streets, noticing the seeable change from rich folk to the 'commoners' as the rich dummkophs like to call it. I ran and ran, hearing the dull clack of my rubber heels against the rough concrete. I made it to the park to see a small group of children huddled up looking around.

I ran to the small group and when I reached them I hunched over with my hands on my bent knees. "I-I'm *wheeze* here!" I took deep labored breaths. When I heard them laugh and cheer. "Why were you late, Onee-chan?!" I heard a dear little girl with her short hair pulled back with a sparkly pink headband. "Some kids at school delayed me. Sorry, sweetie." They all nodded and one little boy, about six, came up with a dull, over used blue kick ball. "Can we play now?"

I pulled out my shiny pocket watch, which all the kids love to look at and see how the plain, polished silver back contorts their little chubby faces, to check the time. _'Hmm I can play an hour and then I have to go since I have homework. I'll just have a cup of coffee and instant ramen for dinner, to save me time.'_

"Okay kiddos, you have me for an hour so," I quickly took the ball from the kid, "go long!" I threw the ball straight up and kicked it as far as it could go. So probably two meters since because of the skirt and the ball curved instead of going straight. _'Stupid ball.' _

I heard the kids shout out in excitement and run around all going after the ball and kicking it. The one little girl, who I met when I first came to this country, ran full speed to me before suddenly grabbing my hand and pulling me along, her long, shiny, black pigtails trailing behind her in the wind. "Come on! We gotta win!" I laughed and ran along.

Sadly, my hour of play time was up. '_Time to be a grown up again.'_ I dusted of my skirt and blazer with my hands, "Time for me to go kiddos." I heard a chorus of 'awws' and laughed at them all. "How about I come back tomorrow? Same time?" "Let me ask mama!" Was the common response given to me along with cheers of approval.

I walked the group over to their parents making sure each got to their mother and one little girl to her father. After I saw that all were okay and swept my eyes over the area to make sure there were no loners I began my trek home. I never noticed the awed eyes of people watching me jovially play with the young children.

I walked through the streets that I had memorized and went to my small apartment complex. I walked up to the second level and opened my front door. "I'm home!" I yelled into the forever empty apartment. "Not that anyone is here." I crestfallenly mumbled after I placed my backpack down and made ramen.

**Chapter End!**

Okay! So how was it?

I thought I would show you all another side or two of Kisa.

What do you think of her now? More will be explained and reveled in later chapters~

Okay so Question time~

Who saw Kisa?

And who would like to be a kid she plays with in the park?

I need a name, age (3-6), and personality. I may use these just to get the readers involved. I will have my own but I thought I would give you the option.

Scene requests?

Which host should she hang out with next?

Thanks for reading!

Fruity-chan out peace!

German to English

Scheiße – shit

Ich werde zu spat – I'm going to be late

Auf Wiedersehen! – Good bye!

Dummkophs - idiots


End file.
